Conexión de Mundos
by Amy Rose FanGirl
Summary: Tres chavales se han combertido en erizos y han viajado a Mobius, donde allí conocerán a nuevos amigos para regresar a su mundo ¿lo conseguirán? (algo Sonamy) (Rated T por las peleas)
1. Chapter 1

**Claudia: Holaaa soy Amy Rose FanGirl ^^ aquí un nuevo proyecto que hice con mis amigos Pablo, Guillermo y Santiago**

**Pablo**: **holaaa criaturitas del asdfgh**

**guillermo:buenas gente... hola estoy aquí escribiendo con mis amigos xdd.**

**Santi: Hey buenas a todos aki santirex comentando hah xD**

**Claudia: No saben que poner XD**

Capítulo 1: **Un portal a Mobius**

Ray, Fogo y Shidow eran un grupo junto con su mascota slip que es un gato con alas Ray: Es un hombre descendiente del pais del hielo es alto, con pelo negro, chaqueta de color de hielo, un cinturon marrón y botas heladas.

Fogo: Es un personaje sin padres, nacido en una llama, es de media altura, con mechas rojas, tunica rojiza y en su personalidad esta la vaguez. Se obsesiona mucho con ligar y ponerse guapo.

Shidow: es un adolescente problemático que tenia problemas mentales pero todo cambio cuando conoció a dos de sus mejores amigos ray y fogo. shidow es un adolescente con pelo rubio ropa negra al que le gusta mucho los vídeo juegos tiene poderes de viento por que su padre era tornado.

Dirigiéndose por el desierto a la taberna, en el desierto había muchos problemas por eso siempre iban preparados, De pronto un cactus que andaba apareció pero no hubo problema porque fogo tiro una especie de ascuas perseguidor, y poco a poco el cactus murió ardiendo.

Una vez en la taberna ,después de haberse tomado unas copas salieron a comprar en la tienda Fantasy, compraron una mascota llamada slip y unas bolas B.T(Bolas Transformadoras) Si te las comias te transformaban en un animal al azar, pero ellos no sabían que esas bolas eran defectuosas y no te hacían volver a tu estado normal y... se las tragaron 1,2,3 se transformaron en erizo.

No veían nada, un gran brillo les dejó ciegos, no veían nada.

-¿¡Que está pasando!?-Gritó Ray.

-¡No veo nada!-Gritó Shidow

-¡Por dios!-Gritó Fogo.

Cuando el brillo desapareció, poco a poco recuperaron la vista. Estaban en un lugar diferente, era una especie de prado verde, y ellos estaban en un pedestal.

-¿Pero que...?-Preguntó Ray.

-¡Eh, vosotros!-Gritó un echidna rojo.-¡Largaos de aquí!

-Disculpe señor, querría...-Dijo Fogo.

-¿¡SEÑOR!?-Gritó enfurecido.-¡Largaos de aquí, raritos!-

Los tres, asustados se largaron de allí.

-Ya me encargaré de el...-Susurró Shidow.

Se pararon, vieron un erizo azul corriendo a toda velocidad, siendo perseguido por una eriza rosa.

-¡Espera, Sonic!

-¡Amy, tengo que salvar el mundo!

Así siguieron corriendo, mientras los tres los miraban extrañados.

-Que tíos tan raros.-Dijeron a la vez. Siguieron caminando, y vieron otra eriza rosa, tumbada en el prado, con las manos en la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas. Se acercaron a ella.

-Eh...perdona.-La llamó Fogo. Ella abrió los ojos y se sentó.

-¿Que queréis, memos?

-¿¡MEMOS!?-Gritó Shidow

-Si, memos, ¿estás sordo?

-Mira, pequeña-Se burló Ray.-Queremos saber donde estamos.

-¿Pequeña?-Se levantó.-¿A que no me lo repites a la cara?

-Si, te lo repito, PEQUEÑA.-

La eriza estiró la mano, y de ahí salió un martillo.

-¡AHORA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, MEMO!-

Ray salió corriendo, y ella detrás

la eriza le dio un martillazo y Ray callo en un lago congelado y de repente volvió a su estado normal, estaba cargado y de un pincho de hielo mando a la eriza más lejos. Ella se levantó.

-Arg, maldito...-Se frotó el brazo. Ray se el acercó y le extendió la mano.

-¿Paz?

-Hm...-No se lo esperaba y se sonrojó.-Si...vale, paz.-Le agarró la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Soy Ray.-Sonrió.-El es Fogo

-Ola k ase?

-Y el es Shidow.

-Muy buenos días.

-Encantada.-Sonrió.-Yo soy Claudia Rose the Hedgehog.

**Continuara...**

**Claudia: Bien, bien...Ray es Pablo, Shidow es Santi y Fogo es Guillermo**

**Guillermo: Espero que os guste**

**Santi: Para todos los leyentes y fanes míos dejad reviews,**


	2. ¿Somos erizos?

**Claudia: Hola! Aquí presente Claudia Rose para escribir el capítulo :D!**

**Santi: hey buenas a todos aquí santirex comentado y estamos de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo que se titula ¿somos erizos? Nuestro amigo guillermo (Fogo) no pudo venir por temas de exámenes xDD.**

**Pablo: Hola aquí estasmos liaos con el cap. 2**

**Claudia: Pobre Pablo, no sabe que decir aún XD**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Somos erizos?**

-Encantados Claudia Rose.-Dijeron alegres los chicos.

-¿De donde venís?

-De la isla Fairy tail

-¿Pero allí no están prohibidos los erizos?

-Pero no somos erizos.-Contestó Fogo. Claudia los miró a los tres de arriba a abajo.

-Pues tenéis toda al pinta de ser erizos.-Concluyó.

-¿Que demonios...?-Se miraron las manos. Ray ahora era un erizo morado con una chaqueta azul, dos espinas como las de Sonic y unos zapatos azules. Fogo ahora era color rojo, con espinas como las de Shadow, y sus muñequeras y zapatos eran rojo fuerte. Shidow se parecía a Shadow, de color oro y sin mechas. Sus zapatos eran también color oro.

-¡Pero ya debería haberse pasado el efecto!-Gritó descontrolado Shidow.

-¿Pasado? ¿Efecto?-Preguntó levantando una ceja la eriza.-¿Que pasa aquí?

-Verás, nosotros somos humanos.-Explicó Fogo.

-Nos comimos unas "chucherías" para transformarnos en animales, y el efecto tendría que haber pasado ya, pero...Continuó Ray.

-¡PERO EL EFECTO NO HA DESAPARECIDO!-Gritó Shidow, de rodillas y arrancando como un loco la hierva del prado.

-¿Cuantos años tenéis?-Preguntó Claudia, con los ojos en blanco.

-Tenemos 17.-Respondió Fogo. La eriza se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡¿Como podéis comer cosas extrañas!?-Los tres dieron un cebollazo en el suelo.

-Bueno, ahora el tema es...-Dijo relajado Shidow.-¡¿COMO VOLVEMOS A SER HUMANOS?!-Dijo con los ojos rojos, los colmillos sacados y las manos en la cabeza.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos-Los tranquilizó Claudia.-Podemos ir a ver a Tails, él a lo mejor os podrá ayudar.

-¿Quien es Tails?

-Un zorro amarillo de dos colas que es todo un manitas y un genio.-Sonrió.

-Entonces, ¡vamos!-Gritaron a la vez.

Claudia fue caminando hacia el taller de Tails, mientras los erizos la seguían.

Llegaron al taller de Tails. Allí encontraron al zorro y a una conejita.

-Hola.-Saludó Claudia.

-Hola.-Saludaron a la vez los otros dos.

-¿Que hacéis?

-Intentamos hacer que Cosmo vuelva a la vida.-Respondió la conejo.

-¡Guay!

-Perdonad...pero tenemos prisa.-Dijeron los tres impacientes **(Claudia: Memos XD) **

Más tarde decidieron que revivir la seria demasiado complicado y se tuvieron que hacer lo imposible por ella ya que Tails la amaba con todo su corazón.

-Vale, yo soy Shidow el huma...-La eriza le tapó la boca.

-El es Shidow the Hedgehog.-Dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Eh?-Dijeron confundidos. Ella se los llevó un tanto lejos.

-Aquí los humanos están prohibidos. Solo Chris puede venir.

-¿Quien es...?

-¡No hay tiempo! Decid que sois erizos y ya.

-Ok...

y se acercaron.

-Buenas yo soy Ray... the Hedgehog y este es fogo the Hedgehog

-Hola. -Saludo Fogo the Hedgehog. Miro a la conejita y le guiño un ojo. La conejita se sonrojo.

-Vale...-Dijo Tails inseguro.-Yo soy Tails y ella es Cream.

-Hola, señor Ray, señor Shidow, señor Fogo.

-¿Que queréis?- dijo Tails.

-Pues queremos ser de nuevo huma...- de nuevo Claudia le tapó la boca.

Y Claudia la miro y le dijo en voz baja: "no digas mas esa palabra."

Mientras tanto, Fogo y Cream se miraban todo el rato y Tails no se fiaba ni un pelo de él.

Claudia cogió a los tres, los saco de la habitación y dijo:

-No podemos decir que sois humanos que si no... la liamos.

Claudia entro a la habitación diciendo a los tres humanos que se esperaran, y cuando volvió a mirar, ya no estaban.

Mientras tanto...**(Claudia: Esta parte la escribí yo, los chicos no saben que la hice XD)**

El erizo azul corría, siendo perseguido por la linda eriza rosa.

-¡Sonic, por favor! ¡Espérame!-Gritó. Sonic redució la velocidad, mientras sonreía, pero Amy aún no le podía alcanzar. Amy paró para recuperar el aliento. Sonic se dio cuenta de que ya no le perseguía y paró. Fue hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Esto...si...-Dijo, cortada.

-Bien, mejor.-Sonrió. Volteó y se fue caminando, pero ella le detuvo.

-¿A donde vas?-Preguntó. Sonic sonrió.

-Al cuartel general de Eggman.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-Dijo sonriente.

-Esta bien...pero intenta mantenerte a salvo.-Dijo

**Continuara...**

**Pablo: ¡ME HE PERDIDOOOO NOO OMG! Pd: no es pa' tanto xD**

**Claudia: Este capítulo escrito de nuevo por Pablo...**

**Santi: foe no he escrito casi nah ¬.¬ chuponesxDD**

**Los dos: xDD**


End file.
